Explosive love
by I'm the One your mama said
Summary: Jaune Arc, the nicest asshole of Signal Academy and Ruby Rose, the girl who can't feel anything how will those two fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Explosive love

Chapter 1 Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc

Ruby Rose, a girl most would consider one of the most beautiful person in the world. She's attending Signal Academy and she's sparring in Combat Class. "Grrraahhh..." She punched the guy in the stomach as hard as she can barely showing any emotion when doing so. The guy she fought was the guy who has been flirting with her his name is Russel Thrush. He thinks he could beat her just because she's a girl when she's considered one of the strongest students in her year because of her Aura control, Semblance, and ruthless fighting style and she did things without feeling any emotions even when doing the things she loved like beating people up she showed no emotion, she only showed emotion when it comes to her younger sister Yang. There's even an unspoken rule at Signal you don't mess with Ruby Rose or if you tick her off a bit expect Combat Class to be hell. Like the fate of one Russel Thrush getting beaten up by Ruby Rose even if he lands a hit it won't affect her because her Semblance is Hardening her Aura is divided in two a top layer and a bottom layer. The top layer does nothing except she could harden it while the bottom layer is just normal Aura she could also use Hardening without Aura.

Jaune Arc, the nicest asshole of Signal. He's so nice that whenever he compliments you it sounds like an insult and that in turn makes everyone around him dislike him and adding more salt to the wound he's an f#cking genius in both combat and academics. He has a Semblance that's just too strong. His Semblance he could blast explosions on his palms but more Aura will focus on his hands whenever he activates it. It might lower his defenses but he could travel with the explosions he's also fast no wonder why everybody hates him he's too strong.

Signal is gonna be hectic when those two are around.

 **Author's Notes**

 **This will be the story replacing Hunter Academy and don't worry I'll plan Hunter Academy again to shorten the story.**


	2. Semblances and Aura

Chapter 2 First years

Jaune Arc, the man who complimented me kinda. He said I was beautiful but not as beautiful as his sisters I don't even know if I should be flattered or be mad at him it sounded like an insult but he's complimenting me it doesn't make sense nothing makes sense in puberty I haven't even decided if I'm lesbian or not. What made me think I might be a lesbian you ask? Well I saw this beautiful girl with white hair I think her name is Weiss Schnee.

Last night

"Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

Yang was watching a concert on the television with her big sister watching with her but if you look closely she doesn't care whatever happens in the concert.

"Sis, what do you think of Weiss Schnee ? isn't she a good singer, I wish I could sing like that." Yang said while daydreaming of a concert where she sings like Weiss.

Today

Jaune Arc, you're the biggest mystery of the class he hasn't even sparred in combat class so now Russel Thrush is making fun of him thinking he's so weak to the point where the teacher isn't picking him or the teacher just forgot about him which is still possible.

That was before because now Russel volunteered for Combat Class when he arrived in the arena he winked at me making everyone else make assumptions I really hate this dude. He's so cocky. "Go beat his ass Jaune." Everyone seems to be shocked that I just shouted on the top of my lungs when Jaune is just about to change and another question they have is how did I say that without emotion. At least the gossip of me and Russel being together-together is not there anymore but he does look kinda pissed at me.

Jaune entered wearing black military pants with metal plates on the knees, a black tank-top, and combat boots with metal in the heel and toe area, personally I think it fits him.

Everyone disagrees tho they all laughed at him saying he looks so plain even the teacher laughed everyone made a comment on how huntsmen are supposed to look flashy and everything before the teacher shut them up. "Ok, combatants ready?" Jaune and Russel both nodded and got on their battle stances Jaune's stance looks weird because he has no means of defense because his arms are on his sides while his knees are slightly bent. Russel got his daggers and prepared them while winking at me and giving a cocky grin to Jaune. "Start" When those words were said Jaune just disappeared in an explosion the next time we saw him he has Russel on a chokehold then throwing him with assistance from what we assume as his Semblance. He's fast I think he could outrun Yang. Jaune is not yet done he dashed at him again before grabbing Russel by the neck again and blasting himself to the air and began spinning with his Semblance to the point that he became a fireball and he threw Russel he also used that momentum to put his hands facing Russel before blasting him with the strongest explosion the class has ever seen.

Everyone even the teacher was shocked because one of Signal's most promising first year student was defeated the instant the fight started. Everyone started talking about him and what he did some of Russel's friends are saying he cheated while others are speculating what his Semblance is.

He's a good fighter I'll give him that but why is everyone thinking he didn't do any hardwork to be able to do that I know because my Semblance is hard to master. Actually before my Semblance won't let me move.

5 years ago

"FUCK!" I shouted as Qrow punched me in the face.

Qrow and I were sparring he was training me for Signal. We were shocked to find something different when he punched me in the face. My face looked like granite but what shocked us was Qrow's punch did no damage to my face instead the place where he punched was peeling off and it revealed it self to be me inside. Qrow was confused to see another me in the granite like thing while he was distracted I punched him back in the face but I was shocked to feel that I can't move. The rest of my body was covered in this granite looking thing and I can't move.

"Kid, that's good you used the time your opponent is distracted to attack back but I wont hold back anymore since we just discovered your Semblance."

"My Semblance this is my Semblance becoming tougher but I can't move anywhere."

"Not my problem." Qrow said while running at me and punching me in the gut I was so thankful to the Semblance gods that my Semblance let me take all that damage without getting injured badly. I still lost anyways because he hit me there again knocking me out.

I woke up to Qrow drinking from his flask.

"You're finally awake." Qrow said smiling at me.

"So are we gonna practice my Semblance."

"BINGO, kid with that Semblance you'll go places now let's start the training standup and activate it.

End flashback

I hate people sometimes only judging by Aura and Semblance this is how I expected my time at Signal to be and my assumption is correct.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I was really pressured by this story since I saw three reviews of it being interesting so please leave a review of what you think like what I could work on if there should be more dialouge or more focused on the thoughts of one character.**


End file.
